The Flash: A Loving Mother
by Richd172
Summary: Barry has a dream of him going back in time. Where his mom is home alone and doing it with someone. Could it be Barry or Henry or someone else. There will be more The Flash and Arrow Stories.


The Flash: A Loving Mother

Barry has a dream of him going back in time. Where his mom is home alone and doing it with someone. Could it be Barry or Henry or someone else.

Warning

If you think that this is wrong don't read. Or even call me a perv cause it's called being creative. Also don't read this story.

Characters: Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Joe West, Iris West and Nora Allen.

Minor Characters: Eddie Thawne, Henry Allen and David Singh.

Thursday Night in Barry's Apartment

Barry was asleep in his bed and having a dream about his mom. But he didn't know that Iris was over. In his dream he saw his mom fully naked and getting fucked from behind. All that he herd from his mom was "Oh god place that cock of yours inside me". He wasn't so sure if it was his dad or someone else that was fucking her. Then he looks up to see their clothes all over the floor. But Barry sees one thing that catches his eye.

He was shocked at what piece of clothing that he saw. Barry saw his suit laying on the little couch that his parents had in their room. Also he saw his boxers and socks on the floor. He always had thought that his mom was kind of hot. His mom thought that he was hot too. Barry even remember that one time that his mom and him had taken a bath together when he was young. They might've practices kissing too. But once his mother died he had missed her.

Then the Dream Nora said "Oh god Barry fuck your mother from the past". He could see himself doing that. He knew what day it was, it was the day that him and his dad went fishing for the day. Then his alarm went off. Iris looked at the time and it was 8:30am. The both of them were late for work so she wake up Barry. Iris said "Barry wake up your going to be late for work". Barry woke up to see Iris naked right next to him. Barry said to Iris as they where getting dressed "Did you do it last night"? Iris answers in a sweet voice "Yes we did Barry. You don't remember that we are friends with benefits".

Barry than answers "Oh I do remember that". The two have breakfast and get ready to leave. They leave the apartment and go into the car. Barry drops off Iris at work and she gives him a kiss on the check. The one last words she says to him is "Remember Barry you can't tell anyone that we slept together". Barry says "I promise on my suit" he kisses her back and drives off.

At the station

Joe walks up to Barry and says "I see that your late"? Barry wanted to tell Joe about his dream just as Eddie came by. Eddie said "Have you've seen Iris she didn't come home last night"? Barry said "Oh yeah she stopped by to play a game and said that she had to work all night". Eddie just said "Well okay Barry"? Eddie leaves and then Singh comes in. Singh says to Barry "Mr. Allen your 10 minutes late". Barry says "I'm sorry Captain I was up late finishing what you asked me to do".

Barry gives Captain Singh the paper work. Singh says "Very good Barry now try not to be late next time". Barry nods yes and Singh leaves to go into his office. Barry runs into Joe as Barry is about to go into his office. Joe says to Barry "Barry are you okay it looks like you saw something". Barry need to tell Joe what he say in his dream. So he told Joe his dream but left out the part where he was fucking his mom. Barry said "So last night dream showed me that I was with my mom and keeping an eye on her to make sure no one was going to kill her". Joe just said "Have you told Caitlin and Cisco this". Barry replies "No I haven't I'm about to go their at lunch".

At Star Labs

Barry says as he sees Cisco and Caitlin "Where is Wells"? Caitlin says "Wells isn't feeling so good today so he's at home". Cisco says to Barry "So Barry what do you need our help on"? Barry had wanted them to tell them the dream that he had last night. Barry says to Caitlin and Cisco "So last night I had a dream that I was in my house before my mother got murdered. First I saw her get pounded from behind but didn't know who it was? Then I saw her clothes all over the floor." Cisco said "So you imagined your mom having sex with someone".

Barry than went on to tell his story about his dream. He said "Then I saw my red suit on a title couch that my mom and dad had in their room. I saw my sox and boxers by her clothes. Then that was it". Both Caitlin and Cisco where trying to figure out what to say to Barry? One of them had to say something. Then Caitlin had said "Well that dream must of mean that you haven't had a mother figure in a while. Also that you could be missing her"? Barry than had to ask "What if I went back in time to do that would that effect anything"? Cisco said "Well know since that time where your mother was alone and you where already born. It should affect the anything".

Barry than asked "Would young me later know that I had sex with my mother". The two had to look that up to know. Cisco said "Well no cause all that young you would remember that. Also I wouldn't think she'd wouldn't". Caitlin said "Are you thinking of doing that"? Barry had o think for a minute "I kind of think that I have to do that for some reason". Caitlin and Cisco just let Barry go back in time. So Barry goes to get his suit on. As Caitlin and Cisco set up the time treadmill.

Barry walks in to change the time and date that he's supposed to arrive at. Cisco say to Barry as he gives him something "Barry here's a mind eraser that you have to do after you do what every your going to do. When you come home just run the opposite way that you came". Barry say to the other two thanks and starts to run. Barry runs even faster and then he is gone

May 5, 1996

Barry arrived at the date he wanted to. Then he hid behind a bush as he saw his younger self and his dad leave to go finishing. His mom had waved goodbye to him and his father. Then she went inside to go to her room. Barry than goes into his house to look for his mom. He checks the bathroom but she's not their. Barry check his room but no one. Then he goes into his parents room.

He sees his mother laying in bed and he starts to think that's she is naked. Nora than wakes up and says "Is anyone their"? She gets out of bed in which she's wearing a night gown. Barry then ran to the closet in the hall. His mother than looked to see if anyone was there and then she went into her room. Barry had to work up courage to go into his mothers room. Then Barry walked into his mothers room. She said "I knew that someone was at my door"? Then his mother asked "Who are you and what did you come here for"?

Barry said "I came her for…Uh"! Nora stopped him right there. Then she said "I know why you are here". Barry asks her "Why do you know that I'm here for"? Nora answers him "I know that your here to fuck me". Barry replies "Do you know who I am"? Nora thinks for a few minutes. Then Nora answered The Flash "Well I've been having these dreams of a man in a red suit coming to fuck me. Now he's right her. But I never know who he is behind the mask"? Barry wanted to take of his mask but he had to go by his dream. Nora then said as The Flash walked forward "I know who you are".

Barry could believe that his mother knew who he was under the mask. Nora says "I know who you are cause I saw your face in my dreams". Yet again Barry was shocked that his mother knew who he was under the mask. She gets up out of bed and stands a few steps away from her son. Nora than says "Well I know that you've came from the future" as she says that her nightgown drops to the floor. Barry said "This wasn't in my dream your supposed to have your bra on"? Nora says to Barry "Well that's just a dream why don't we just change it". Barry thought as his mother took off her panties.

Barry than just says right away to his mother "Well your are right let's just do it". Nora smiles to The Flash and walks over to him. She says now fully naked "Let me see who's behind that mask"? He really didn't have no choice to take off his mask. Barry felt dick enlarging fast. He knew that he was getting a boner. Then Nora came close and tried to take off his mask but he stepped back. Barry says to Nora "Fine I'll take off my mask but let me do it". Nora says "Okay fine you can take off your mask". Then Barry takes off his mask. His mother steps back in shock.

Barry says "Hello mom it's me Barry"? Nora was a little shock still when he saw her son. Nora asked "How could you be my son"? Barry says to his mother "We'll I'm from the future where in two years you get killed by a man in yellow". Nora says "Well that explains my dream of us having sex". Barry than says to his mother "Oh I had the same dream that you had but our clothes was all over the floor. But that has changed". Nora answers him "Well now we have no choice to fuck". Barry agrees to what his mother says and starts to kiss her.

They kiss right by Nora and Henry's bed. Both of them fall to the bed. Nora slowly tries to take of her sons clothes. But Barry decided to help her with the zipper. Barry quickly took off his suit. Nora says "So you kept those Ben 10 boxers"? Barry said "Yes I have kept them and they surprisingly still fits me". Nora quickly says "Barry I want you to take of your boxers and socks so that we both can fully naked". Barry than steps back to take off his boxers and socks. Then Nora goes to her knees and grabs Barry's cock.

Barry says right before his mother is about to suck his dick "Wait mom what are you doing… oh fuck yes"! Nora began to suck her sons dick faster. She started to chock on his cock a little bit. Both felt with love in their eyes. Barry wanted to say something to his mother but he really couldn't. Then Nora got up and payed down on her back. She said to her son " Alright Barry I want you to fuck me right now. There are condoms in the draw". Barry quickly got a condom on. Then he slowly pleases his cock into his mothers Vivian. Nora says "Oh yes son fuck your mother"! Barry says to her "Shit mom"!

Back in STAR Labs

Cisco and Caitlin where left alone in the lab all by themselves. Both of them where very board. Cisco turns on the computer to watch a video. While Caitlin goes on the computer to go on Facebook. Cisco checks to make sure it Caitlin isn't watching what he's about to do. Then he switches to watch a porno. Caitlin still not paying attention to what Cisco starts to play a game. Cisco started to move in his chair. But then Caitlin took a quick look but she didn't see all that much.

She posed her game to get up to move a bit. Caitlin then turned to see Cisco watching a porno. Caitlin says in excitement "Cisco why are you watching porn"! Cisco turned and was surprised to see that Caitlin was looking at him jerkin off. All that Cisco could says was "Uhm"? Caitlin than saw Cisco dick. Caitlin thought "Cisco has a smaller cock than Ronnie had"? Cisco said to Caitlin "Uhm this doesn't look like what you think it is". Caitlin started to get attracted to Cisco jerking off. So Caitlin moves Cisco's had off of his dick and she starts to suck his dick.

Then Caitlin pulled down Cisco's pants and boxers. Cisco was a little worried on how would Ronnie feel if he fucked Caitlin. But he couldn't stop the feeling. Caitlin than says "Alright now Cisco we are going to fuck so let's get naked". Cisco says with shock "Okay sure that's fine with me". So then and right there Both of them start to get naked. All that Cisco has to take off are his shirt and socks. Then he watches Caitlin take off her clothes.

First she turns around her skirt pants to unzipper it. In which it shows her flower thong. Than she takes off her shirt that shows her pink bra. Cisco's dick all of a sudden gets hard. Caitlin sees Cisco's dick get hard. Caitlin says "Good Cisco I see your one eyed monster is out". Then she takes off her thong showing her pubic hair. Soon she takes off her bra showing her 32B boobs. Cisco looks at Caitlin's boobs and says "Damn Caitlin, nice rack".

Caitlin says to him "Well thank you Cisco". She walks over to give him a kiss on the lips. Then Caitlin says to Cisco "How about you and I go fuck in my office"? Cisco quickly replies "Hell yes"! Then Caitlin and his put their clothes in a bag. Also Caitlin grabs Cisco's hand and the two walk naked to her office. Then the two walk into Caitlin's Office. Soon later Caitlin gives Cisco a condom and goes to sit on her chair. Caitlin then goes to sit on Cisco's dick

At the Allen House Hold 1996

Barry and his mother have only been fucking for an hour. Nora than said to her son "Barry, let me me go on my knees and you could fuck me from behind". Barry answers "That would be okay with me". So after Barry says that Nora lets her son pull out as she goes on her knees. Barry slowly enters his mom from behind. Nora screamed out loud "Oh Yes Barry fuck your mother"! Barry tried not to go to fast. He saw his mother was a little happy.

Nora quickly said to her son "Oh god Barry, but now I want you to fuck me while your on your back". Barry got out of his mothers vigina. Then he went to lay down on his back. Soon later Nora went over to her son. Then she lowers herself onto Barry. Barry lets his mother bounce up and down all by herself. Nora than turns around to face the other way. Nora asks Barry "Son would it be okay…if I… oh god Barry…lean on your back"? Barry answers his mother "Yes mom…you can lean on my chest… Oh Fuck Yes"! So Nora leans back on her sons chest.

Nora says to Barry "You can grab my boobs if you want to"? Barry didn't grab his mothers boobs. All of a sudden Barry gets a vision. He sees Caitlin and Cisco having sex in her office. He then notice that Caitlin enjoying getting fucked. Then he hears Caitlin say "Oh god Cisco fuck me harder"! Then he noticed that he was still fucking his mother. All of sudden they get up and Nora goes on her hands and knees facing the door. Barry flowed after his mother by shoving his dick into her. Nora than shouted out "Uhhh fuck yes Barry"!

Barry than started to move a little faster but not to fast. Nora was having fun but knew it had to end soon. Barry said to his mom "Oh fuck yes mom"! All of a sudden Barry felt that he was going to cum. He didn't know to cum inside her or on her. All that he knew that Iris liked it when he cummed on her face. But he didn't know what his mother would like. Also Linda had liked it on her face, boobs and inside her. Linda was the one crazy girl that he had sex with.

Barry than asked his mother "Mom would you like me to cum inside you or all over you"? Nora as she was still getting fucked thought about the question. Nora answers her son " I would like you to cum on me. Mostly on my face". Barry was still fucking his mother but soon he'd would cum. He felt like he was going to cum soon but didn't know when. Then Barry had said to his mother "Quick mom turn on your back to cum on your face".

So they both go to move off of the bed. Nora goes on her knees and looks up at her son. Barry than starts to jerk off. Then he starts to say "Oh god mom you look so good"! Barry feels like it's about to come out. Then he sees white come out. Barry says to his mom "Oh god oh yes"! With Barry cums all over his mother. After he is done she cleans up. Barry gets changed back into his suit, boxer and socks. Nora comes out in a bathrobe and gives Barry a hug.

She sees him put his mask back on over his head. Barry tells his mother "Now mom I need you to look at the dot on the knurlier". Nora looks at the do on the knurlier and then there is a flash of light. Barry says "Now all you remember is coming in from saying good bye to your son and husband and don't remember anything else. Now you'll go to bed". Nora goes to sleep in her bed. Barry quickly cleans up her room. He takes one last look at his mom and leaves the house.

Then outside the house he goes to the street that he came in from. Barry runs the opposite way.

Back in STAR Labs

Caitlin and Cisco come out her office to go to the room that Barry had left. As the two walk down the hall the have a smile on their faces. Cisco says "Well I just wanted to make sure that everything is going to be normal". Caitlin says to Cisco "Yes Cisco it will be all normal". Then right there Barry runs in. He says to the two "What will be normal"? Cisco quickly answers "Oh Uhm… that this time stream won't be messed up". Barry just says to the two "Okay thanks for checking for me"? Barry than goes to get changed into his clothes. The two say good bye and go their different ways home.

On the way home Barry just remembers that he has to drop off some work and pick up Iris. Barry first stops off at work to give Captain Singh his report. Joe stops Barry in the hall "Barry are you okay cause Iris called and she said that she hasn't seen you or herd from you all day". Barry says to Joe "Yes Joe I am okay". Barry leaves to go get Iris at Picture News. Then the two go to see a movie.

The End

Notes

After this story I plan to return to Arrow for another story. Also I will be finishing a Fast and Furious story. The next Flash might either be a prequel or a sequel. I might do a Joe and Iris story. Also there might be a Caitlin and Cisco story.


End file.
